Relaxation
by xEmmie-kinZx
Summary: Toris turns up early for a meeting, he thinks its going to be a tedious day, that is untill a certain American shows up.


**In my oppinion, this pairing needs more lahv!**

**How can you not like them? D: their both so adorkable, its unreal!**

**Anywho, just a lil one-shot to tide you over till I (eventually) get to work on one of my on-going fics**

**I promise i'll get them done!**

**In the mean time, enjoy~**

**

* * *

**Toris tapped his fingers gently against the large desk. His patience slowly wearing thin. He was aware that he was early for the summit, but, surely someone else would turn up early too. Right? The only reason he was so early in the first place was - due to the summit being in England - he was staying in London. And, he had completely forgotten about the whole setting the clocks back for British Summer time thing. He soon found himself cursing under his breath a little. Even though he knew no one would hear him. Why did the British have to be so awkward? With a loud sigh, he plopped back into his seat, eyes fixated on the entrance, as if trying to charm someone into the room. Toris' ears pricked up when he heard the faint sound of foot steps, that were gradually getting louder. What shocked him though, was the owner of said footsteps. Not too long after, a rather tired looking Alfred burst into the room, his breath slightly jagged. Had he ran all the way here or something? But, Toris easily put two and two together: he had made the same mistake, woke up 'late' and rushed here thinking he was going to be late. He even looked like he was trying to catch his breath just to make an appology. That was, of course, till his eyes scanned the room and found only one body sharing the overly sized room with him. The American blinked a little. Obviously he had yet to realise he had made a mistake, unlike Toris.

''Uh, I can't honestly be that late, right?''

''You're not late. You're actually an hour early.''

Toris had to laugh at the look of pure confusion that took over Alfed's face as he tried so desperately to figure out what he had meant. And, he laughed even more when Alfed finally figured it out, and then tried to act like he knew that all a few moments of awkward silence, Alfred took his usual seat at the head of the table. He only sat there because he had begged, pleaded and whined till everyone finally had had enough and gave in. But Alfred liked to tell himself it was because he was a Hero. No one must have told him that Heroes didnt act so childish - in public - if they didnt get their way. Arthur truly didn't raise kids well, and Alfred was a prime example. No matter how many times he tried to pass it off as something else.

''So, you made that mistake too huh? Man, I wouldn't have expected you, of all people, to do something like that?''

''Why's that?''

''Because, you're always so precise about everything. No matter what you say or do, it comes out perfect! Even the simple things.''

At that, the Lithuanian had to blink a little, as well as let out a small chuckle.

''Honestly, Alfred, there is no such thing as perfection. And even if there was, I would be far from it. I too make mistakes. Right now being a good exacple of that.''

Alfred smiled at him, feet now placed crossed upon the table in front of him, and he arms behind his head as he launged. Well, he did have at least half an hour till someone turned up, may as well get comfy. There was that awkward silence once again. It always seemed that, even though the two knew each other rather well, they would always struggled to talk to each other when they were alone. Neither really understood why that was, but, it was all the same. Toris let another sigh out, decided Alfred's idea of getting comfy to be a good one. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head to rest gently in them. It was almost too obvious that he was tired. It was to be expected really. He had been up quite late getting all his things together for the meeting, then woke up over an hour early when he didnt need to and walked all the way here in the freezing cold weather. Anyone would be tired, and a little pissed, from that. Not that Toris was the kind of person to let small things get to him, but he was still frustrated. The American man noticed this, and quitely got up from his sitting - near laying - position and crept over to the other. So quietly in fact, Toris didnt even notice till a large hand grabbed his shoulder. From this he let out a small squeak from suprise and fear. Alfred smiled, gently rubbing the Lithuanian's shoulders. Said act worked in easing the older boy. This was made even more obvious from the slight moan of appreciation he let out. As soon as he realised, Toris' hands shot up to cover his mouth, face flushed bright red. But all Alfred could do was laugh and continue his massage till Toris seemed to ease up again. They both stayed in silent for a few minutes whilst Alfred worked at releasing the brunette's tension, but this time, it wasn't awkward. Even though it would make more sense for this to be, than the previous minutes. Soon Toris felt his eyes closing, and had to literally slap himself to keep awake. Alfred blinked a little, leaning down to his ear.

''Anything else I can do for you, Liet?''

What was meant to be a harmless statement came out sounding so enticing, and that was partly due to his breathy voice, and the fact he used the others 'pet name'. This only helped in making Toris shiver, and Alfred picked up on this. This was evident because of the now very proud smirk on his face, which succeeded in making Toris blush even more than he already was. Alfred took this chance to lean down once again, but this time, he softly nibbled at the brunette's ear lobe, once again sending shivers racing franticly through his body. And as if this wasnt ebough, Alfred then continued his ministrations by kissing and nipping down his neck. And that was when Toris gave in and just let the moans pool out. He wasn't in the mood to hold back, he was far too tired for self restraint, so why not just go with it? Alfred seemed pleased with this. Maybe a little too pleased. He then took further advantage by tugging on Toris' hair and pulling his head back, in order to gain better access to the part of the neck that connected with his shoulder, and sucked hard at his skin. Surely leaving a mark as he did so. Toris' hand tightly gripped onto the chair arms, his legs starting to shake. It was a good thing he was seated, or else he would have collapsed by now. The blonde smirked, bringing his hands up to quickly unbutton Toris' jacket and shirt, reavealing the deliocious creamy skin hidden underneath. So delious looking in fact, Alfred just had to lick his lips and position himself better in order to lick, suck and bite at every inch he could get his mouth on. Naturally this made the Lithuanian moan louder still, and his grip was getting so tight that his knuckles had paled even more than they originally were.

''Ah... Alfred...''

If this alone was making Toris so excited, Alfred had to wonder what he would be like should he do even more to him. And, being Alfred, he had to find out now. It was like some unwritted law to him. His tongue circled around his left nipple, occasianally sucking before trailing kisses down to the rim of Toris' pants and pulling away. This elicted a small whimper of complaint from the other. Alfred chuckled and slowly, painfully slowly, unzipping his boxers and pulling down his pants. After all, why not tease him a little more? It was so fun, and he looked so adorable when he did it. Toris wasn't on the same wave length though, he desperately wanted, no needed, for Alfred to hurry up or he would surely burst. As if reading the others mind, Alfred took him into his mouth. Continuing the tortuously slow methods at first, but after Toris tugged on his hair in frustration, he picked up speed. If Toris didn't know any better, he'd say that the man had done this before. Rather often due to just how good he was. So good that the brunette had a extremely hard time keeping his voice down. The soft moans soon turned to loud yells and pleas. Never since living with Ivan had Toris begged so much for anything. But he had to admit it was far prefurable to beg for pleasure than your life. Alfred sucked on the head, every so often dipping his tongue into the slit and drink in the sweet pre-cum he had collected. His teeth would scrape along the underside, and this caused Toris' back to arch almost painfully. If there was a heaven, this was undenyably is. He was lost in a world of perpetual bliss, and his vision soon became obscured by flashes of white. If he were to die like this, he would have no complaints. But, it got even better when Alfred picked up his speed as well as the strength of the sucks. His tongue swirled almost hypnotically.

''Oh... Alfred! Ah! So good... Please...''

Alfred grinned, using one hand to pin the other's hips down and the other to pump the base. It was all too quickly getting too much. And - sadly, in Toris' oppinion - he found himself throwing his head back with a near scream of the American's name as he came into his mouth. Said man greedily drank up every drop he could before moving back to whipe his mouth, and to look at the dazzling sight in front of had collapsed back, chest heaving, mouth agape, cheeks flushed and lidded eyes still clouded with lust. Such a sight could have any man hard in seconds. The blonde got to his feet after re-dressing other, placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his lips. In return Toris smiled as best he could with just how exhausted he was feeling.

''So, feel a little more relaxed now?''

''Kvailys''

* * *

**Kvailys - Fool (I think, someone want to let me know if I got that right?)**

**So yeah, love this pairing, and I really want to see more of it! Please, someone? ;^;  
**


End file.
